(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus, an image display apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image display control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display control apparatus that receives an instruction for performing an operation on a displayed image, an image display apparatus including the image display control apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program executed by the image display control apparatus, and an image display control method for receiving an instruction for performing an operation on a displayed image.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, with the advance of mobile phone terminal apparatuses, multi-functional mobile phone terminal apparatuses having larger displays than existing feature phone terminal apparatuses, called smartphones, have been developed. Most smartphones having displays as large as possible do not have hardware keyboards, which are used in existing feature phone terminal apparatuses, in order to maintain the size of the smartphone housing small. Such smartphones include a hardware operation unit having a small number of operation buttons such as an on/off button, and a display which also serves as a touch panel so that the display is used as an operation tool.
In existing image display apparatuses, an operation of displaying menu items representing various processes in order to execute the various processes on a displayed image, followed by an operation of selecting one of the menu items, is generally performed by the user. In existing image display apparatuses, furthermore, the operation of dragging a displayed image is also performed by the user.